Rush!
Rush! is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is exclusive to the PlayStation 2 release of the game. Description During this mission, Victor Vance must use a Linerunner to cause $1700 worth of damage in three minutes. The mission is triggered by entering the Linerunner just west of Phil's Depot in Viceport. Points are awarded for the following collision types: bike dismount, car spun, car flipped, car sunk, destroyed car and knock on. A knock on is achieved by pushing a vehicle into one or more vehicles and gives the player a multiplier equal to the number of cars involved. The reward for completing the mission is $1000. Tips and tricks The Linerunner you drive in this mission is still subject to damage, and if it explodes before the timer runs out, you will fail the mission regardless of having passed the $1700 damage requirement or not. You should attempt to flip as many cars and dismount as many bikes as possible since these cause a base of $150 and $50 of damage respectively, while bumping into cars will only cause a base of $10-20 in damage. The easiest way to flip a car is to ram it from the side, pushing it sideways in front of your Linerunner and forcing it into a roll. You can use the momentum of the first roll to make it continue to roll, rewarding you another $150 in damage for every additional roll. Obtain a three-star wanted level before triggering the mission, the police will be far more aggressive to the player in their Cruisers than on two stars but they won't deploy heavy vehicles, making it easy to rack up the cash. Drive in the opposite lane of Bayshore Avenue and head Downtown, although be wary of roadblocks as they can slow you down completely and give the police utilizing them a chance of busting you. Furthermore, since your Linerunner can still explode, you may end up failing the mission sooner since police officers will be shooting at your Linerunner from the sidewalks and from behind road blocks. As an alternative to obtaining a wanted level before starting the mission, the player can park one or two vehicles in front of and perpendicular to the Linerunner before starting the mission. Park them in such a way that each one can be rammed into and roll freely multiple times. Preferably use top-heavy, light vehicles that can roll easily such as the Landstalker, Bobcat, Perennial, or Cabbie, but avoid using the larger utility vehicles that are abundant in the Viceport area such as the Benson and Yankee. Once the mission starts you can back up a little, and immediately ram the vehicles that you've parked such that they roll multiple times. Using this strategy, you can get a good head start towards the $1700 damage requirement. Due to the limitations of the engine and the nature of the mission, the vehicle physics of the Linerunner and other traffic can sometimes be glitchy and may result in you flipping over, or coming to a stop completely. Avoid ramming into pileups or any cars that are touching each other as they will almost always bring you to a full stop. Glitches Cost of damage is not always calculated correctly. For example, a car that is rolled onto its hood will reward the '$150 Car flipped!' but it will not reward '$300 Car destroyed!' when it explodes. See Also *Crash!, a similar side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Karmageddon, a similar side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Video walkthrough pl:Rush! Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories